


Stories of a Starbucks

by melliyna



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melliyna/pseuds/melliyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://black-eyedgirl.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://black-eyedgirl.livejournal.com/"><b>black_eyedgirl</b></a> for the First Kiss meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stories of a Starbucks

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[drabble](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/tag/drabble), [fandom: doctor who](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/tag/fandom:+doctor+who), [fic](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [fic: au](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/tag/fic:+au), [pairing: martha/donna](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/tag/pairing:+martha/donna), [rating:pg](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/tag/rating:pg)  
  
---|---  
  
_**Fic: Doctor Who: Stories of a Starbucks**_  
**Title:** Stories of a Starbucks  
**Fandom:** Doctor Who   
**Pairing:** Martha Jones/Donna Noble   
**Rating:** PG  
**Length:** 300  
**Summary:** For [](http://black-eyedgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**black_eyedgirl**](http://black-eyedgirl.livejournal.com/) for the First Kiss meme.

They talk, of course. Over a couple of hot chocolates, in a bustling Starbucks that Martha used to study in, back when she'd been a student. Donna, who'd gone to a different one down the street, for the bagels and the friendly worker, who hadn't made a particularly special coffee but had always had something interesting to say.

She'd always liked interesting people, even when she'd never felt herself to be good enough, worthy enough of them. Martha is an interesting person, who makes her feel like a friend, an equal in the Saved the World stakes.

Martha Jones, Donna Noble. They don't have a discussion about the Doctor, particularly because both find the other interesting enough, somehow, though of course the Doctor comes in to it, in the stories they tell of themselves, but he doesn't override them. Because that's the Doctor at his best, Donna thinks - holding a mirror up to you, making you see what and who you can be. Even when he does break you, sometimes.

They kiss, over a pillow, pressed against each other, interwined.


End file.
